


I'm Here-I Know

by Kay_fiction



Series: A Heartbeat Between Life and Death [4]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: Sam and Heartman spend a steamy, somewhat emotional time in bed, where they’ve learned to work around Heartman’s condition.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Heartman
Series: A Heartbeat Between Life and Death [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I'm Here-I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place way later in the "Between Life and Death" narrative line. The relationship is established and they're over most if the shy first stages of initiating romance/sex.

A soft gasp, and a pleased hum in response.

“Sam,” Heartman’s voice was barely a whisper. “I’ve been wanting to tell you—mmph..” Lips met his, stopping his words.

“Stop talking,” Sam muttered, a little rougher than he meant to. He pushed his fingers deeper and Heartman moaned softly. His hands were pinned above his head, a reminder that Sam didn’t want him touch, not yet. The porter’s fingers curled inside him and he whined.

Same loved that Heartman was vocal, but not loud. Just enough sound to stimulate his ego as he gave the other man attention. Currently, he was working three fingers into his hole and watching him slowly come undone on that alone. Sam enjoyed watching him as he started to shiver and tremble, the way his stomach muscles tensed and his breath came faster.

The scientist’s mouth opened with a soft pleading sound, and Sam bent to kiss him again, removing his fingers and running the whole of his hand up, pressing his balls, then stroking his cock. Heartman panted hard at that, and shuddered. He was ready, good. Sam was ready, too.

“How soon?” He asked, shifting until his mouth was on Heartman’s hips, biting them. A soft exclamation of surprise, muscles twitching in response.

“Two minutes, 24 seconds.” The scientist squirmed as Sam licked across his stomach, squeezed the cock in his hand and stroked him faster.

“You’re sure this’ll work?”

“Y-yes. Only seconds of interruption.”

“Good. Do you want me to do it after?” Soft lips at the base of Heartman’s length, more shivers from the man under him.

“Yes. I want.. I want to enjoy it completely. A-ahh.. Sam..” Heartman’s hands weren’t pinned anymore, but he clutched the pillow under his head, trying not to move; Sam’s mouth on the head of his cock was wonderful.

**One minute until cardiac arrest.**

Sam swallowed him down, fingers finding their way to his hole again and gently abusing the ring of muscle.

“S-Sam..!” The legs on either side of him were tense and trembling. The porter hummed in response.

**30 seconds.**

Sam let his cock fall from his mouth and sat back, lazily pushing his fingers into and out of the scientist’s lubed hole. He was pleased by the sight of Heartman’s flushed face and heaving chest. He watched as the scientist brought his hands down to check the contact pads of the AED.

**10 seconds.**

Sam moved to lean over him, kissing his lips then his cheek and nuzzling the side of his face.

“I’m here.”

**3**

“I know.”

**2**

**1**

The shock brought him back a bare few heartbeats after his head lolled back. He shook a little, eyes opening immediately to see Sam’s face.

“Okay?”

Heartman nodded, seeming only a little dazed. Sam nudged his face with his nose until Heartman responded and leaned into him.

“Ready?” He asked then, hand lightly stroking Heartman again, bringing him back to full hardness.

“Yes,” he replied, and took a breath. Fingers threaded in his hair and felt good, and Sam settles close between his legs.

“You can touch me, now,” he murmured, and Heartman brought his hands to Sam’s shoulders. When Sam pushed in, Heartman’s mouth opened on a rough groan, hands clutching at him. His heels ground into the bed as he pushed himself against Sam, eagerly taking him in. The fingers in his hair pulled lightly when Sam was fully inside him, the porter’s breath was coming a harder now, too.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he murmured, and dragged his free hand roughly up Heartman’s thigh, gripping his hip. A few rolling motions of his hips and the scientist was pliant under him. “Feels good?”

“O-oh… yes,” he sighed out, moving against Sam in counterpoint. Slow and building, and it kept him right near the edge but not enough yet to finish.

“Mind if I keeping fucking you after you come?” The words were quiet and dirty, and Heartman’s face flushed at them. “You helped me get off already, before.. I probably won’t again, but I’d like to keep going if it’ll keep you feelin’ good.”

“I don’t see why not.” Heartman gasped in response to a harder thrust, and Sam kept that up, setting his nerves on fire. “Sam…”

“Close already?” A subtle shift, both hands on Heartman’s hips and a different angle. The scientist’s answering series of moans was enough of an reply. His hands clutched at Sam’s arms, giving him leverage to feverishly arch his back.

“Just like that, huh?” Heartman’s head jerked in a semblance of a nod. And to Sam’s dismay, he saw tears leaking from Heartman’s eyes, sudden and unexpected. “Heartman?” The porter’s movement faltered.

“Don’t stop. Sam…please.” Sam’s brows creased together, he leaned down and kissed the man, then resumed his thrusting. Heartman put a hand in Sam’s hair, glassy blue eyes watching his face, his other hand circled his cock and stroked himself. Sam enjoyed that, and groaned his approval, picking up the pace again. He could tell when the scientist was nearly there, his muscles tensed, especially inside, to Sam’s appreciation; and he shuddered nonstop, making a string of quiet and desperate sounds. He tugged at Sam’s hair, unable to stop himself, but all the same Sam leaned down and kissed at his face, dragged his scruffy chin along his neck and collarbone, working into him relentlessly. A choked off gasp and he knew Heartman had peaked, he spilled across his hip and stomach.

Sam slowed, not wanting to hurt him as he came down. More tears leaked from his closed eyes, but the porter didn’t let that go. He kissed Heartman’s lips, and murmured, “I’m still here.”

“I’m still here too,” he replied hazily and clenched himself around Sam’s cock. “Let’s change position.”

“But I like this.”

“A shift then,” he pushed with his hips until Sam leaned up. Sam’s hands caught the other’s knees and pushed them up. “Yes…This is good..”

Sam snapped his hips forward, hard. Heartman gasped and his eyes fluttered. “Yeah, I like this one. How long?”

“Eight minutes…”

“Plenty of time.” Sam started a rhythm again, watching as Heartman gasped and shuddered under him. He was already getting hard again. “Bet I can get you off again…” Before Heartman could agree or disagree, Sam set a faster pace. He was out of breath and shaking, now, too, but it was good, and the noises Heartman made was really turning him on. Maybe he could get off again, too.

The feeling of hands on his sides made the porter look down, Heartman’s hands clutched at his waist, head tilted back, face contorted in bliss. The edge snuck up on Sam, he bent forward when his orgasm slammed into him. He grunted hard as he came, his hips stilled and body shaking, head on Heartman’s chest. Heartman was jerking himself quickly, Sam could feel him clenching on his cock, right on the edge again, too.

Hazily, he found and kissed the edge of Heartman’s jaw, and murmured close to his ear, “love you.”

Heartman whimpered and spilled over his hand again. Sam lowered their position until he rested limply between the scientist’s legs, and cuddled close to him.

**Four minutes.**

Heartman clung to Sam with weak hands. After a moment, Sam found his way back up and cupped the man’s cheek. They shared slow kisses. “Are you okay? Why were you crying?”

Heartman just shook his head and sighed, seeking more kisses. “I’ll be alright, Sam.”

**Two minutes.**

“I love you, too,” whispered, and held onto Sam’s frame a little tighter, afraid hearing the words would make him withdraw. But he didn’t, not entirely, just remained quiet and not looking at him. Eventually, he reached over to the bedside table and picked up a damp towel he put there before. Sam started to clean away their mess.

**45 seconds.**

Heartman watched him silently, a hand still touching Sam, wherever he moved.

**10 seconds.**

“I’m here.”

**8**

“I know.”

**5  
4  
3  
2  
1**

His eyes rolled back. Pause. Shock, he snapped back, fresh tears on his cheeks. Sam set aside the towel and kneaded gently at Heartman’s thighs, then his hips, eventually back down and to his feet. The scientist was relaxing under the attention like melting butter. Sam settled beside him and took one of his hands in both of his, continuing his attention with thumbs pressing into his palms in gentle circles. Heartman shifted to face him, forehead against Sam’s shoulder. He was careful of the wires of his AED, but being close to Sam felt so good, he wanted to ignore their presence.

“We should sleep,” he commented, watching Sam’s hands as he continued to touch him, rubbing his arms and stroking the backs of hands. He nodded, not that that changed much. Heartman was nodding off to Sam’s hands, and Sam watched him until he was completely asleep, pulled the blanket full up around them, and closed his eyes, listening to Heartman’s breathing, and the vague sounds of his heart beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ heartshapedstrand.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed my work! :3


End file.
